


Becoming Powerful and Good

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Draco wants to become the powerful and leader of the wizarding community but he wants to do it as a wizard that is bringing a time of peace, knowledge and prosperity.





	Becoming Powerful and Good

Harry Potter was alone. It was two months after the final battle when he was killed and when he lived again. Everyone didn't know about the 2nd death. When it got out what had happened in that grove in the forbidden forest it was believed that the curse just bounced off of him again.   
Harry wasn't sure what was missing but it felt like he left something behind when he made the decision to come back. Or maybe it wasn't that he left something behind but that he realized he was missing something, something he hadn't realized he was missing before now that he was back. Harry was living at Grimwold and was carefully updating and changing and stripping and refreshing the entire house and yard. He had sent away for all the construction and house maintenance spell books. It wasn't long after the battle and sitting through or testifying at the trails that Harry realized that he was tired of the life of fighting. He wanted to take some time for himself. Some time where he wasn't the Freak cousin or nephew and some time when he wasn't the Boy Who Lived or the Savior some time when he could be just Harry.  
Hermione and Ron had travelled to Australia to hopefully reverse the memory charm on her parents and were planned if on sitting for the special session for NEWTS happening just after the new school year began. Hermione planned to attend the wizarding side of Oxford University and Ron was planning on entering the Auror training program. Ron had proposed and Hermione accepted if Ron was willing to wait until after she finished her degree to actually get married. Mrs. Wesley was over the moon at another child getting married and was already planning the wedding. Hermione hoped that her mother would be a stabilizing hand on the plans which seemed more and more outrageous whenever she heard about them.   
Fred and George were doing great with the joke shop. Harry got monthly reports and quarterly deposits into his Gringotts vault.   
Neville opened a plant shop in Diagon Alley and was doing a brisk business selling to both potioneers and to the individuals looking to improve their home or yard. He received permission to put a permanent expansion charm on the shop and was able to create several large greenhouses at the back were he could propagate and grown his plants.   
Draco was alone. His father sentenced to Azkaban and his mother banished. He could have gone with her but his history was here. Here at Malfoy Manor, here in the countryside and the cities. Memories of past ancestors and more recent events float through tying him to the land. Draco was on a mission to make Malfoy Manor something to be proud of. No more of this following Dark Lords nonsense his father family line had been doing for decades. No more of the supplications at the feet of powerful evil debased wizards his mother's lind had been bowing to for generations. Draco was going to change that. He was going to make the manor great again but as a place where all wizards pure blood, half blood or muggleborn would be welcome to learn, to grow and to thrive. He would restart the vast Malfoy farms and holding having wizards and muggles alike to run them. Draco has planned to be an important part in bringing greater peace and prosperity to the wizarding world of Great Britain. It would be slow going at first but by carefully fostering friendships with the year mates of his from Hogwarts he would have a start on clearing the grime from the Malfoy name. Draco’s first order of business was to get the house elves started on the clean up and see to the many small and large repair projects throughout the manor. The aurors had been quite though when searching through the manor for dark magic books and items and Draco hoped they had gotten them all.


End file.
